Shouzou Yuuki
'Shouzou Yuuki '(結城彰三, Yūki Shōzō) is the father of Asuna and is also the CEO of RECT Progress. Biography Pre-Episode 12 Shouzou Yuuki is the CEO of RECT Progress. Not much is known about his backstory, but at some point he got married and had a girl named Asuna. But this was not a happy home, as he and his wife would constantly fight, eventually applying for divorce. At some point, a NerveGear wound up in the possession of his household, with a copy of Sword Art Online and Asuna promptly played it and got stuck in the game along with the other players. Due to him being her father, he was primarily the one who paid her medical bills. But, as the years went on, he grew to hate doing this, as it drained away at his money, likening her to a parasite. During this time, an employee of his suggested that they buy the SAO servers, as Argus, the game's creator, was under threat of closing down as a result of the incident, which could potentially result in the players dying as a result of the servers getting shut down. But since VR was now a landmine of an industry, Shouzou was reluctant at the idea, but he eventually convinced due to how it would benefit their public image and technological superiority. After two years, the game was cleared by a player named Kazuto Kirigaya, who was Asuna's boyfriend. Despite him clearing the game, some of the player were still not logged out, one of whom being Asuna, meaning Shouzou had to keep paying her bills. Although he glad that Kazuto kept visiting her, he was also annoyed as by this point he was tempted to pull her plug in order to stop paying her bills, which Kazuto and Shouzou's lawyers obviously objected to. Eventually the same employee who convinced him to buy the SAO servers approached him with the offer that he could take Asuna off of his hands by marrying her in exchange for money. Blinded by the prospects of both saving and gaining money, Shouzou agreed, even though he did not know what the man was like or what his name was, thinking it was "Versace", as that was on the brief case full of money. Episode 12 Shouzou went to visit one day and found the Kazuto was there again, much to his barely hidden disdain. After briefly sinking into old habits, he announced that he was going to marry Asuna off, much to Kazuto's horror. Just then the man walked in and Shouzou introduced him as Versace, which the man corrected him on. Instead of learning his future son-in-law's name, he then advised him to do with the name "Versace", as it was "all cool and Italian", before getting distracted by the fact that he was overdue buying a new Ferrari and promptly left, calling his "Ferrari guy", Enzo. Personality Shouzou Yuuki is a selfish, greedy, callous and mentally disturbed man who only cares about what best suits him. He is so greedy that he viewed Asuna, his own daughter, as a parasite when she needed his help the most when she got trapped in SAO. He seems to live in his own world, as he doesn't seem to know the names of his employees, even the one he plans to marry his daughter to. Differences from the Original Shouzou isn't presented as a sleazy and mentally disturbed asshole the original, he actually cares about his daughter... which makes his decision to marry her off when he knows she apparently has a boyfriend the more questionable. It is never stated that Mr. Yuuki has a habit of buying Ferrari's, nor does he have an Italian Ferarri dealer, or at least one that he thinks is Italian. Mr. Yuuki doesn't think Sugou's name is "Versace" due to the fact that was what was written on his briefcase. Voice Actor * In the Japanese Dub Shouzou is voiced by Yamaji Kazuhiro * In the English Dub Shouzou is voiced by Keith Silverstein * In the Abridged Series Shouzou is voiced by BlazingAzureCrow Trivia *His voice actor, BlazingAzureCrow, is currently dating xbubblemunkyx, who voices Asuna, Shouzou Yuuki's daughter. *Ironically, both the English Dub and the Abridged Series have this character voiced by the same actors who voiced PantySmasher. In the English Dub it was Keith Silverstein and in the Abridged Series it was BlazingAzureCrow. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Side Characters Category:A to Z